The World Around Us
by regulargrrrrlxD
Summary: Rigby and Thomas do a piss poor job at covering their tracks.
1. Chapter 1

"Thomas, it's almost 1:30!" Benson called out to the goat.

Thomas set his rake against the tree. "Okay, thanks!" yelled back, quickly trotting off back towards the house and leaving Rigby in absolute shock. Mordecai simply ignored it. This hadn't been the first time the goat had gotten off work as an intern early for classes, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be the last either.

"Aw, man!" Rigby whined, "That's like the third time this week, dude!"

"What?" Mordecai frowned. He knew _exactly_ what the mammal was getting at, but maybe if he pretended it wasn't so obvious, Rigby would let it go and leave him out of it.

"Thomas! He always gets off work _WAY _earlier than the rest of us." the raccoon pouted. Thomas hadn't even been working here at the park anywhere near as long as he or Mordecai had; so why he got a special privilege of sorts from Benson was completely unneeded and outrageous. If anything, Rigby should be the one getting a break. A nap sounded pretty damn good right about now.

"So? He has classes at the college, Rigby." Mordecai explained with a sigh, "What does it even matter? It's not like he gets paid to work here."

"Pff- so he can just get out of work because he has some nerdy class to go to?" Rigby pouted irately. Thomas must be screwing the boss or something.

"You're totally not listening to me." Mordecai muttered without the slightest trace of astonishment. It was in Rigby's nature not to listen as much as it was to whine about unimportant matters such as this very one.

"Yeah, well. I bet Benson wouldn't let _me_ leave early, even if I had classes too."

"That's because you don't take school seriously and it would never happen." the bird laughed, watching his friend fume up. "What do you care? You don't even go to school, so I don't see what all the 'what if's are about."

"It could happen!" Rigby yelled back, still clearly only choosing to hear the select parts of what he wanted.

"Pff. Some people actually care about their education, and you are not one of those people." the bluejay taunted. "You don't even have a high school diploma. What kind of college would accept you?"

"Dude, it's not that hard." Rigby scoffed, "Thomas isn't even that smart, how hard could it be?!"

"You're certainly one to call other people out on not being smart."

"STOP TALKING!"

"Seriously though," Mordecai persisted, "You hardly know anything about him. He could be some sort of genius mathematician and you'd have no clue."

"What the hell does magic have to do with being smart?"

The avian let out a loud groan. Jeez, he always proved capable of being irritating. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey!" Rigby barked, "I'm pretty sure we argued over something like this before, and that it spiraled out of control. And I'm sure you also remember what it was that saved us." the raccoon grinned confidently.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Rigju-"

"RIGJUICE, THAT'S RIGHT! I'D SAY ONLY A GENIUS WOULD BE CAPABLE OF CREATING A CURE."

"It's not like that's what you intended." the blue jay argued.

"Hm. Hm. Whatever. I'm going to go ask Benson about it now." Rigby stated, scampering off back to the house as had Thomas to create what was bound to be just another problem.

Mordecai took a deep breath. He honestly didn't care what Rigby was getting himself into nowadays anyhow, and the bird really wanted nothing more than to lead a normal and decently successful life. And that sure as hell wasn't going to happen if he was goofing off and getting into trouble all the time. In short, he felt himself beginning to grow up. Less could be said for Rigby.

The raccoon was still just as much of a child as ever, and not that it was a bad thing, but Mordecai had just been finding it more and more uninteresting and harder to bide through lately. Not that he'd completely lost interest in his friend, but more so the crap that he became the cause of. Mordecai was just getting tired of all this supernatural crap that always seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Good luck." the avian chuckled to himself.

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Benson sputtered in disbelief at the raccoon's proposal. Was he mental? "THERE'S OBVIOUSLY SOME OTHER MOTIVE FROM THIS THAT YOU'RE GETTING AT!"

"Aw, come on, Benson!" the raccoon pleaded back. "I just want to better my education."

The gumball machine let out a loud laugh; one that lasted an awkwardly long period where everyone else could only spend quietly watching from the sidelines of Benson's fit of chuckles that led him to tears. Rigby's face remained unfazed and completely serious all the while.

"YOU?" Benson laughed, "You're getting worse at lying, Rigby."

The mammal fumed. "I'm not lying!"

"I don't see what's wrong with him wanting to further his learning." Skips stated blankly, stepping into one of Benson's arguments as fearlessly as ever.

"Pff." the machine scoffed, "I don't know what his ulterior motive to all this is, but it sure as hell isn't to 'better his education', he probably just wants to miss out on work." Benson explained, turning to give a wicked smile to Rigby. "I'm right, aren't I?"

The raccoon shook his head and Benson let out another loud laugh. "Whatever. There's not a college that would be willing to accept someone who couldn't even manage to get their high school diploma." the gumball machine furthered.

"I dunno, Benson." Skips began, "It's just a community college, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting Rigby attend so long as he pays his tuition."

"What's your defense for that?!" the machine blurted out, "There's no possible way he could afford the tuition. And since when the hell has it been a community college? They have on-campus dorms." Benson froze for a moment, turning back to Skips with a sudden face of absolute shock. "Wait, why are you _DEFENDING HIM?"_

Skips merely shrugged and Benson let out a sigh.

"I'll just get Don to pay for that tuition-thingy." Rigby threw out, having been all too forgotten during the yeti and gumball machine's minor dispute. "He's loaded, after all."

"Why would he help you financially with how horrible you are to him?" Benson asked flatly.

"Hm. Hm." the raccoon grinned, "'Cause he's _too_ nice."

"Know what?" the gumball machine finally began, "If you can set everything up yourself and get in, I don't care what you do or what work you miss." Benson groaned in defeat. At least this meant Rigby wouldn't be around to annoy him as much. And perhaps with Rigby gone and nobody to goof off with, Mordecai would work just that much harder.

"Ha!" was all Rigby said in response, skipping gleefully away from the two and back to the work he'd been avoiding all this time.

"I hate him so much." Benson muttered.

"I don't blame you." Skips grunted, both men finally breaking their serious faces into chuckles.

* * *

"No way, dude." the blue jay frowned.

"Oh, come on! Why not?" Rigby whined, latching onto his friend and dragging along the ground like a deadweight. "If you tag along, you could take a class with Margaret. She goes to the college too!"

"It's not like we're going to have some romantic discovery during a _college class_." Mordecai muttered, "And she's really never on campus anyhow. If anything, she's at the coffee shop more than the college." the bird finished, trying to scrape the raccoon off his leg with his free foot. A couple of jabs to the face was all it took for the mammal to release himself, but Mordecai already knew that Rigby's whiny pleas were far from over.

The raccoon rolled off onto the grass, laying lazily on the ground and looking up at the clear, blue sky with an expression of utter boredom. Most likely simply because he hadn't gotten his way; what a crybaby.

"Silent treatment?" Mordecai asked, the raccoon remaining where he was without even the slightest of movements. "Jeez, you're such a kid." the blue jay groaned, "I'll think about it, okay?" A wide grin crept across Rigby's face, and the smaller male practically flipped up off the ground with the smuggest of looks. "I still think it's a stupid idea though."

"How so?"

"You're doing it to get out of like- an hour of work. Yet you've forgotten that college is a lot of work too." the bird said.

Rigby chuckled. "A lot of work? As if."

"Oh right, you never worked very hard in regular school either." the bird let out sarcastically.

"Whatever, man. Just help me get the paperwork filled out."

* * *

Thomas sat at his computer desk staring blankly at the bright screen and feeling his eyes grow heavier in exhaustion. Class had been a lot shittier today than he'd initially anticipated, and with finals approaching in the distance, there was still a ton of preparations that needed to get done. Added to the loads of homework he'd procrastinated into a huge pile of assignments. Not that he'd done it intentionally; he'd just been busy lately.

"I hate this so much." Thomas exhaled. Between interning, his legitimate job of working various shifts at the movie theater, and finally schoolwork itself, there was little relaxing to be done and only room for pent-up anxiety and stress.

Thomas let our a load groan of frustration, scrolling through his class assignments with countless other tabs open as resources to begin on one of the many papers he'd been saving up until now. While it may prove difficult for the goat to begin the work, he'd consider himself fully capable of executing a fantastic job on any assignment. In simpler terms, the difficulty or measure of the work wasn't the hard part. What was, was getting him to actually start doing it.

The door of the room flung open, thankfully slamming into the doorstop rather than the wall, but still scaring Thomas to no avail. A small raccoon struggled to drag his suitcase through the doorway, the case itself almost as big as the male in his entirety.

"Woah!- Hey! What are you doing?!" Thomas yelled out as Rigby nonchalantly waltzed into the goat's dorm and tossed his belongings on the vacant, yet somehow still messy, bottom bunk of the room's bunk bed.

"This is my room too now." Rigby frowned, tossing himself alongside his suitcase upon the soft bed, letting out a deep breath of satisfaction. He could tell Thomas wasn't very happy about this right off the bat, and perhaps that's what made things even more enjoyable than expected.

"You don't go here..." the goat trailed off.

"Wrong again." Rigby corrected, "I do now. Funniest part for everyone is probably how quickly they accepted me. Joke's on everyone else then, I guess." the raccoon grinned, "And I requested a room with my good friend Thomas. "

"What are you even talking about?.." Thomas paused, "But wait, I asked for my own dorm."

"Well, there's clearly a bunk bed in here for a reason." the mammal remarked, sitting up and beginning to dig through his things within his suitcase.

Screw guidance for having agreed to allowing the goat his own room if they were only just going to let Rigby in right away without even asking his consent on the matter. Freaking stupid.

Rigby could actually begin to see why Thomas had asked for a room to himself, the dorm being much more spectacular than the mammal had expected. The bunk bed sat towering up towards the ceiling against the wall dressed in blue sheets and white blankets, reminding Rigby a lot about his dorky friend back at the park.

A shelf on the opposite side of the room was crowded in what Rigby assumed to be Thomas' things; a large television accompanied by the latest gaming system that the raccoon could only ever hope to afford. Multiple little figurines were lined across the shelves as well, of which Rigby assumed to be action-figures of some sorts, alongside stacks of vintage-looking comic books.

Large aquarium sat promptly alongside the television with a faint humming sound and faint artificial lighting to present the array of colorful fish swimming within.

Dresser stuffed with Thomas' clothing next to a door which Rigby presumed led to a bathroom or hopefully kitchen of sorts. Air conditioning machine that sang a subtle buzzing tune in harmony with the fish tank hung up attached to the ceiling above a large set of screen doors with curtains pulled back that led to a railed balcony with a lovely view of the sunset and cityscape, if Rigby did say so himself.

A desk with a computer atop it sat in one of the corners of the room in front of the desk chair that Thomas was seated in. The floors were hardwood, but majority of it was covered by an expanse of blue rug which coordinated with the curtains and beds. The walls and ceiling were white much like the walls and ceiling of Rigby's room back at the park, but were undoubtedly cleaner.

"This place is awesome..." Rigby giggled in awe.

"Better be with how much I pay for it." Thomas muttered, "I still don't know why you're in it though."

"How many times do I have to say I go here now?" the raccoon groaned.

"I don't believe you." the goat explained.

Rigby sighed. "I wanted to get out of doing work early like you, so I told Benson I'd start taking classes here."

"And he let you?" Thomas practically gasped in disbelief.

"I know, right?" Rigby laughed.

"What classes are you taking?"

"None." the raccoon snorted, yet somehow Thomas wasn't at all shocked by this answer. Hell, it was probably what was expected of the little slacker. But what it didn't explain was why he was _here._

The goat paused. "So you're in my room, why?"

"I said I'd start taking classes _NEXT _semester." Rigby answered, "That being said, I have nothing to do and nowhere to go for the time being. So instead of doing stupid homework and learning, I figured I'd just come and chill with you and Benson wont even know the difference."

"Yeah but I _ACTUALLY_ have classes." Thomas spun slowly around on his desk chair as Rigby ignored his comment and continued to toss more and more of his belongings out on the floor beside the bed. Though to be honest, while the room's ceiling and walls were clean, less could be said about the floor that was infested with Thomas' own clothes and junk. Rigby couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself upon noticing a pair of the goat's heart-covered boxers on the floor. What a loser.

"Why'd you bring your stuff?" Thomas asked, still not entirely sure on what the heck was going on here. One moment he's just continuing on with his regular, everyday life. Then there's this little brat from work running in here and saying he lives here too now. Jeez...

"Well, this place actually has a bed for me; so I figure it's better than sleeping on a trampoline back at the house."

"Oh, right." the goat mumbled.

Rigby faked a frown. "I'm so upset you're not very enthusiastic to see me."

"Fuck you." Thomas muttered to himself.

"Wow, where'd that come from?" Rigby laughed. Though in all seriousness he was slightly caught off-guard to here something like that from the assumed goody-two-shoes and momma's boy Thomas. The fact that he was living here at the college and not with his mother might as well be the real question of all questions here.

"What do you mean?"

Rigby finished taking the last of his things out, having now created a meaningless pile upon the floor and merely knocking his suitcase off the edge of the bed to set atom his pile of crap. "I wouldn't expect hearing you say that is all."

"I can't talk like that to a superior." Thomas said plainly, turning his attention back to his computer and trying his best to return to the way things were before the raccoon had burst right it.

"Superior, eh?" Rigby thought aloud, "Your superior wants you to get him a soda then."

"We're not at the park, dick." Thomas answered coldly.

The raccoon didn't really know what to do at this point seeing as how less friendly Thomas was coming off as originally expected. Sure, Rigby was used to annoying the hell out of people, even if he lived with them; an example being Mordecai. But it was different with someone he knew so little like Thomas. Though, he clearly knew the goat enough to the level of wanting to room with him. Hm...

That being said, Rigby wasn't really sure he wanted to start possible months of living with this guy on the wrong foot and acting like an ass from square one.

Rigby let out a breath. "I'm sorry." he muttered, earning a puzzled face from Thomas. "For being annoying." was all the raccoon could come up with.

"It's okay." Thomas chuckled, causing Rigby to perk up a bit.

"Wanna play some video games?" the raccoon questioned, "I mean- if you don't mind me using your system." Rigby corrected, trying to break back on his rude habits.

"Sure." Thomas smiled, Rigby smiling back.

Maybe this actually wouldn't be so bad... Then again, it could actually wind up becoming a maelstrom of hellish, angst-filled, chaotic shit. Anything's possible in this wonderful world of ours. And it really just all depends on the way you choose to look at things.


	2. Chapter 2

Rigby let out a sigh of defeat at Thomas' sixth victory in a row, screen flaring brightly in an obnoxiously congratulatory fashion for the goat. Despite that, Rigby found himself not caring all too much. The graphics of the actually modern-day system made even losing seem fun, where less could be said for his 8bit system back at the house. Besides, it was Rigby's first time playing this kind of game, so him losing was inevitable. Rigby would be beating Thomas easily with a little more practice, and it had nothing to do with his complete handicap at video games... honestly...

"Eh, I think that's enough." Thomas laughed weakly from the top bunk, tossing his wireless controller down to safety on the beanbag chair below.

"I let you win." Rigby explained with a laugh of his own.

Not too surprisingly and as often happens with likes of video games, the duo had been playing for a lot longer than it truly felt. It was odd how even six games could even take up so much time, even with how quickly the raccoon had the tendency to lose. That being said, Rigby's eyes were worn out from the bright screen in the dark room and it was looking about time for him to tuck in for the night.

"Dude, I'm tired." Rigby yawned, throwing his controller alongside Thomas'.

"Same." the goat responded simply, exhaustion clear in his voice as well. "Been a long day of working at the park and then all the work from my classes..." Thomas drifted off in thought for a second as he felt another oncoming yawn. "I guess I'm just lucky I didn't have work today."

The mammal on the bottom bunk frowned to himself. "Don't you work at the park?"

Thomas let out a chuckle. "It's not like I get paid; I need an actual job too."

"Where do you work?"

"The movie theater in town." Thomas yawned, weariness beginning to clearly sink in on him as well.

"You should totally let me in free some time." the striped mammal joked. Rigby watched the form on the mattress above him shift around from below. He felt like he was having a sleepover of some sort like he'd had countless times with Mordecai when they were kids. It kinda loses its touch a bit when you become roommates and you're constantly ready to pounce on each others throats, but-..

It was kinda nice, actually. The raccoon had more fun than he'd expected, having foreseen himself only annoying Thomas as much as he possibly could for amusement, but the goat was handling this whole ordeal much better than even Thomas himself probably could've imagined. It was odd, but Rigby couldn't deny being happy about it.

Thomas climbed down from the top bunk as the bed let out loud creaks, drowsily stammering over to what Rigby had learned was the kitchen door in now nothing more than his undershirt, socks, and of course, underwear. "Want a soda?" the goat offered.

The raccoon found himself starting to stare, refraining his curiosity long enough to actually look Thomas in the eyes and feed a response. "Uh, yeah."

"Hmm?" the bovine asked.

"I see you're stripped down now." Rigby fumbled. God that really came out a little less professional than he'd hoped. Though, he found it nearly impossible to point out the goat's partial nudity without it sounding any bit sexual in the slightest.

"Yeah, I did it all the time when this dorm was just MINE." the goat humored, heading into the kitchen.

Television flashed from one blind scene to another, but with the volume muted, all was left to the imagination. Some horrible commercial that Rigby had already seen countless times at the park was running, and regardless of there being no noise other than Thomas in the other room rummaging through the fridge, the raccoon found himself able to remember every stupid word of the advertisement just by the movement of their lips. Really, he was just trying to burn that image of Thomas out of his head before it did collateral damage to his sanity.

The raccoon didn't really have a problem with it..- I mean, they were both mature guys here, right? And Thomas did have a point. He should just be thankful the other male wasn't walking around the room naked or something. That's when Rigby's stomach started to uncomfortably squirm; the realization of how much he'd actually been paying attention to Thomas' crotch.

The striped mammal would easily confess that he'd felt attraction towards guys several times before to really anyone without hesitation; it wasn't that big a deal to him, and he could honestly care less what other people thought. That's not to say he'd just tell Thomas right here on the spot that he wanted to see his junk or anything. Uh...

Rigby would just come out and say it as best he could without crossing any lines, but the goat's bulge was pretty freaking huge, and the raccoon would be lying to nobody but himself if he said that curiosity wasn't currently eating away at him. Not that he wanted to see it in any sexual way, I assure you, but rather just... fascination. There was no way he was that big. And uh-.. if so, what about when he was hard?

Thomas walked back out the kitchen with two cans at hand, heading towards Rigby who awkwardly pull the blankets up over his crotch, fearful that his body might start craving a little more than soda.

"Here." the bovine held out the can.

"Thanks." Rigby muttered, opening his beverage to the loud hiss.

Thomas' grin fell once more, the goat sitting down on the edge of Rigby's bunk; horns barely grazing the underside of his mattress. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." the raccoon spat, avoiding eye-contact with the larger male and sipping at his drink. Thomas did have to admit he was probably coming off a bit strong there by treating Rigby like some sort of sick kid whose father has to come console him. Regardless, his concern remained unfazed no matter how pushy he may be coming off as. Rigby sure as hell knew how to be pushy at times, so he should be able to handle it too.

"Oh," Thomas laughed. With how much Rigby was avoiding looking at him, the goat became painfully aware of the uncomfortable position he was putting the raccoon into. "Sorry, I'll try to stray from being this undressed around you." Thomas chuckled.

"Dude, it's your dorm." Rigby defended, honestly just trying not to give up the opportunity to see Thomas in his boxer-briefs again. The bovine must do it often enough if he'd consider it from day one of having a guest. Then again, maybe Thomas just wasn't as considerate as Rigby has thought. He was much more restrained at the park, that was for sure.

"What happened to it being your dorm too?"

Rigby's face dully lit up underneath the television's flashing screen. "It still is!" the raccoon barked, "I just-.. dunno."

Thomas paused for a second, taking in everything and piecing it together a lot better than Rigby probably gave him credit for. Sure, the goat didn't really come off as smart, well, to Rigby at least; clearly. But he was actually pretty quick to catching onto people's choice of action, and as I'm sure you'll find later, Thomas was also very skilled at manipulating this talent for nothing but benefit. Him wearing underwear added to Rigby's drastic change in mood clearly meant Rigby had an issue with the goat's lack of clothing.

However, because he was also defending Thomas' side of the argument as opposed to his own and giving a simple, "Yes, I feel uncomfortable, put some damn clothes on." meant he really didn't have THAT MUCH of a problem.

So if this wasn't a negative reaction, then...

Thomas let out a deep breath, setting himself up on the bed and turning to face Rigby. The raccoon only looked at him questionably without a word, the goat only smiling as he ran a hand across the bulge in his briefs that traveled all the way to the edge of his hip. "Wanna touch it?"

"W- WHAT?!" Rigby screamed, Thomas quickly leaning across the bed and covering the smaller male's mouth.

"Dude, it's late. Keep it down."

"How the hell do you expect me to be quiet when you're coming on to me like that?" the raccoon whispered loudly.

The goat moved even closer, "I'm not coming on you yet, but I could be if you want." Thomas said, grinning proudly at his horrible little excuse for a play on words. The bovine put the raccoon between his legs and allowing Rigby complete and total access to the thick tool he carried. "Don't be shy." Thomas frowned.

Rigby was at a complete loss for words at how quickly things had escalated between the two of them. One moment he's bursting in this dorm and arguing with the bovine, then he's playing video games as if they're the best of friends, and now the two were like some terribly old married couple putting an attempt into role-playing and crashing harder at it than Mordecai trying to talk to Margaret.

Still, Rigby felt his mouth unintentionally salivate in anticipation for that slab of meat right in front of him, and his stiff erection under the sheets only posed as another sign that he wanted Thomas' cock more than he may have thought. Goddamn all this pent-up sexual frustration that he'd only soothed with masturbation his entire life, and here he was practically being handed the real thing. So why decline? Plus Thomas was clearly very-.. blessed in the department.

The raccoon shakily and slowly extended his hand out towards Thomas' crotch which seemed miles away out of his grasp somehow, regardless of the fact that the bovine was practically right up on him. Thomas sighed, taking grasp on Rigby's hand, and sliding it along his length. "One touch should make it easier."

"Beg to differ." the raccoon nearly choked in embarrassment. It just felt so weird to be studying the goat like this, and even worse was the fact he really just wanted to yell at Thomas to take his damn underwear off already and stop teasing.

A single ball filled Rigby's small hand completely, the strained fabric of the goat's underwear looking ready to bust. They felt full and heavy; ready to pump gallons of Thomas' cream into anything or anyone without hesitation.

"Uh, c-can I-?" the striped mammal stuttered, running a finger along the leg hole of Thomas' underwear. Thomas laughed at how overwhelmed by something this basic Rigby was; it was kinda cute, truly. But the bovine was sure there were probably a lot of cute aspects about the whiny little raccoon that he didn't know about. He'd be sure to experiment and find out some time later, that he was sure of.

"Go for it." Thomas grinned, Rigby slipping his hand up the goat's underwear. The first thing he came across of course was those huge, furry nuts he'd held in his hands only moments before. Then moving north to the base of Thomas' dick, and watching the outline of his hand travel all the way down until the head of the goat's uncut, flaccid cock lay underneath his palm.

Rigby could almost feel himself drooling at this point with Thomas' warm, fat cock in his grasp. What caught his attention the most was that he couldn't even wrap his hand around the immense girth of the bovine's manhood, even when soft. "SERIOUSLY THOUGH, WHAT ABOUT WHEN IT'S HARD?!" the smaller male screamed in his head.

"Fuck-," Rigby muttered, "How big does it get?"

"You'll have to find out some time, I guess." Thomas teased, getting up out of Rigby's bed and leaving the mammal in complete shock and dismay as he climbed up to the top bunk and began flipping through channels with his self-proclaimed remote privileges. More so that Rigby was just too lazy to climb up there and fight him for it, but seriously! What the hell was that?

"Did I do something wrong?" Rigby asked. Come to think of it, if he'd been doing it CORRECTLY, Thomas would've already gotten hard throughout all that, right? Hell, the raccoon got a raging hard on that nearly hurt just from looking at the OUTLINE of the goat's dick. In Rigby's defense though, it was his first time experimenting like that, as embarrassing as it may sound. So if he did something wrong, you couldn't really blame him, right?

"No." Thomas answered, "I just think that's as far as we need to go on day one." the goat justified. What a liar he was though.

Thomas was that kind of inwardly smug and clever asshole who would tease Rigby with little glimpses and touches until the mammal was practically down on his knees begging for the bovine to suck it or fuck him senseless. He'd just keep it up until he had Rigby his hands as easily as the striped mammal had his cock, but with less fumbling of course.

"I guess you're right..." Rigby mumbled back, looking at his hand and the sticky, warm fluid that coated his paw in the television's glare. The raccoon looked up at Thomas' indentation on the mattress above, embarrassingly licking the goat's pre off his hand, immediately lapping at it several more times in pure delight of its taste.

As much as he also wanted to jerk off that hard-on in between his legs, he mustered up all his resistance and self-control in the morality that he need not jerk off in this given environment. God how much that stiffy proved to hurt though, with every throb begging Rigby to rub one out and stabbing into the mattress every time the mammal moved and rolled while trying to ignore the pestilence.

Thomas smiled to himself proudly from the top bunk, continuing his venture though the channels for something that actually seemed plausible. It actually proved difficult to find anything on this late on Wednesday nights, but he was sure that there had to be SOMETHING. However, if he didn't find anything, that was okay. Rigby had more than entertained him enough for today at least, and as much as the goat also wanted nothing more than to relieve his day's stress by masturbating, he knew that it'd be worth the wait.

Plus he was slightly concerned about his cum dripping or seeping through down onto the raccoon below, even though he was fairly certain Rigby wouldn't mind a single bit at his point. But what he was uncertain of, was how long exactly it would be until Rigby's sanity and self-control caved and he was left nothing but a sex-hungry fool.

Thomas, I believe a once wise oracle by the name of Taylor Swift once said, "Why you gotta be so mean?"


End file.
